Odds and Ends
by Liclick
Summary: Recueil d'OS KuroFye. OS 5: Eyes. "Tes yeux étaient de la couleur du ciel un jour d'été. D'un bleu azur, dans lequel on se noyait facilement. Des yeux d'une douleur infinie."
1. Whiteness

**Disclamer: Tsubasa ne m'appartient pas!**

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc ma nouvelle "histoire"! Ce sera un petit recueil d'OS (je ne sais pas encore combien). J'espère que le premier vous plaira!

* * *

La neige tombe doucement sur un monde de blancheur. Sur la plaine immaculée s'étendant à l'infini, une tache sombre vient pourtant troubler la pureté des lieux. C'est un arbre mort, d'une forme torturée, dont les branches rachitiques s'élancent vers l'infinité du ciel d'un bleu azuré. Comme ses yeux. Deux gouffres sans fond, empreints d'une douleur immense.

Il se tient debout, immobile, entre les racines qui émergent du sol. Seul être vivant dans ce paysage mortel. Un homme se trouve à ses côtés, mais son battement de coeur s'est tu. A tout jamais. Grand, bien bâti, la peau mate et les yeux d'un rouge sang, sur lesquels se détachent deux pupilles d'un noir d'encre, créant un contraste saisissant. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire rassurant, chose extrêmement rare venant de sa part. Mais, si lui semble serein, son compagnon est son antithèse: son regard n'exprime plus que souffrance et chagrin.

Il ne bouge plus, on pourrait même croire qu'il est lui aussi mort, mais il n'a juste plus la force de lever ne serait-ce que son bras. Il est anéanti. Combien de temps est-il resté là, à fixer le vide? Peut-être deux heures, deux mois, deux siècles. Peut-être l'éternité. Écrasé par le poids des larmes. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû partir à sa place: après tout, n'était-ce pas de sa faute si tout cela était arrivé? Il espère encore que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, une illusion créée par son esprit détraqué par la tristesse. Rien n'a plus de sens. Le monde s'effondre doucement, s'efface sans bruit en une multitude de cendres grises et froides. Impersonnelles. Normal, vu qu'il n'appartient plus à cet univers. Seul reste le tic-tac persistant d'une horloge. Le bruit du temps qui, lui, ne s'est pas figé sous le fardeau du chagrin.

Dans le désert dépourvu de sentiments qu'est devenu Fye, la dernière émotion est en train de se volatiliser . Essaie de résister à l'oubli. Sans succès. Ce reste de sentiment est appelé amour. Ce sentiment réchauffant et chaleureux qu'il a connu en rencontrant Kurogane. Le seul qui comptait. Le rassurant, fort, bougon, passionné Kurogane. Son amour. Si fragile... La brèche s'est élargie pour devenir un gouffre sans fond. Dans lequel est tombé Fye, et dont il ne peut pas sortir. Il n'en a pas envie, de toute façon. Son masque de glace se fissure soudainement, les larmes inondent son visage tandis qu'il hurle. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, sa voix se casse, devient un fil ténu qui finit par s'évanouir dans une mer de douleur. C'est alors que naît un sourire sur ses traits. Un sourire amer, froid. Sans cesser de sourire, il se met à rire. Mais son rire est dépourvu de toute joie. Il contient de la désillusion, de la tristesse, et même une once de folie. Délicatement, il se penche vers son amour, lui ferme les yeux, l'embrasse. Puis se laisse tomber à ses côtés, se love tout contre lui, comme si il cherchait un peu de chaleur. Il se roule en boule, prend les mains du ninja dans les siennes, enfouit sa tête dans son cou puis ferme doucement les yeux.

La neige continue de tomber. Elle recouvre deux corps tendrement enlacés. Plus aucun bruit ne vient troubler ce silence paisible. L'horloge s'est tue, ainsi que le coeur d'un ninja et d'un magicien, réunis pour l'éternité à l'abri du monde extérieur, en dehors du temps, recouverts d'un manteau immaculé.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé! Oui, je sais, encore une death fic... Désolée! Mais, si ça peut vous rassurer, le prochain se termine bien! A bientôt! (Sans doute dans une semaine!)

PS: Pour toute remarque ou autre, c'est le bouton en bas!


	2. Serenity

Je suis de retour pour... Non, je ne la ferai pas celle là, j'ai ma dose de blague pourries...

Bref, je suis quand même de retour avec un nouvel OS, qui j'espère vous plaira!

**Disclamer:** TRC ne m'appartient toujours pas, sinon le KuroFye serait officiel depuis longtemps...

Attention, présence de shônen-ai, en tout cas je pense un peu plus que mon précédent OS, alors les homophobes, la petite croix rouge tout en haut à droite de l'écran vous attend avec impatience! Sinon, pour les autres, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

* * *

Je soupire de bien-être. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, le pays du Japon incarne le Paradis. Pour l'instant, je suis tranquillement accoudé à la balustrade d'une des innombrables terrasses du Shirasaki, et je contemple les jardins, promenant mon regard sur ces magnifiques oeuvres d'art qui bordent le Palais.

En faisant abstraction de Sakura qui dort paisiblement, allongée dans de longues bandes de tissu qui sont accrochées aux branches d'un des majestueux arbres dont elle porte le nom, ce paysage est vierge de toute forme humaine. Il y a surtout énormément de cerisiers, beaucoup avec des fleurs de couleur rosée, mais quelques-uns portent des pétales d'un blanc pur. Ils tombent tous en pluie discontinue, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que les branches restent toujours aussi chargées de fines fleurs. L'une d'entre elles glisse tout près de mon visage, poussée par la légère brise qui souffle, et je m'amuse à la suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse en s'envolant vers le soleil qui se couche à l'horizon, zébrant le ciel de rayures roses, oranges et mauves, le teintant d'une douce lumière tamisée.

Je respire profondément, laissant entrer l'air dans mes poumons, sentant les fragances légères des fleurs et celles, plus lourdes et chargées de l'encens et des parfums du Palais. Je me redresse et m'étire, lançant mes bras à l'horizontale comme si je voulais m'envoler loin de tout, à l'instar des oiseaux qui piaillent joyeusement, cachés dans la végétation luxuriante qui s'offre à mon regard.

Un son d'eau qui coule avant de s'écraser sur des rochers immergés parvient à mes oreilles. Je tourne lentement la tête pour observer en souriant la petite cascade qui jaillit entre deux rocs, et dont l'eau, claire et glacée, atterrit dans un petit bassin bordé de buissons de mousse d'un vert sombre, et dans lequel nagent de petits poissons rouges.

Soudain, le silence est brusquement troublé par le bruit d'une bourrasque de vent qui balaie les pans de mon yukata. Je pivote, pour découvrir, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, une grue imposante qui se pose près de moi. Je me fige, tandis qu'elle tourne la tête pour m'observer de ses petits yeux noirs, avant de se détouner d'un mouvement dédaigneux.

Elle baisse lentement son cou long et gracile, puis attrape un des poissons du bassin du bout du bec. Elle redresse soudainement la tête, et sa petite proie finit très vite au fond de son gosier. Elle répète l'opération deux ou trois fois encore, puis étend ses ailes magnifiques d'un mouvement souple, avant de s'élancer vers le ciel rougeoyant, ne laissant qu'une empreinte profonde dans le tapis de mousse et un tourbillon de pétales qui retombe quelques minutes après.

Je reste encore un instant immobile, laissant le vent jouer dans mes cheveux attachés par un ruban rouge vermillion et glisser le long de mon visage. J'essaie de graver dans ma mémoire le spectacle merveilleux qu'est le ciel tandis que le soleil se couche. Je ne reverrai peut-être jamais cette scène, alors autant en profiter puisque je l'ai juste sous les yeux.

J'entends soudainement une porte coulisser presque silencieusement derrière moi et je ne bouge pas d'un pouce lorsque une paire de sandales claque sur les tatamis dans ma direction. Je me laisser aller contre son large torse quand il me prend dans ses bras. Sans un mot, ses mains se glissent dans les miennes, et je me surprends à les serrer de toutes mes forces. Ses lèvres effleurent le sommet de mon crâne, et je renverse la tête en arrière pour l'embrasser tout en fixant ses yeux rouge rubis. Je me sens apaisé, et, tout contre ses lèvres, doucement, je murmure:

"Je t'aime, Kurogane..."

* * *

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur:** J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, et à bientôt!


	3. Meeting

Bonjour à tous! Je reviens aujourd'hui après un week-end passé à la Japan Expo avec un nouvel OS! Je l'ai écrit à partir d'un sujet de rédaction qui était: "Décrivez une rencontre entre les personnages de votre choix et qui commence assez mal." Bon, la condition "qui commence assez mal" n'est peut-être pas trop respectée, mais j'ai essayé de coller quand même au mieux! J'espère que ce texte vous plaira!

**Disclamer****:** Tsubasa n'est en aucun cas à moi, pour mon plus grand malheur...

* * *

J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment qui m'assaille tandis que je me promène d'un pas tranquille dans le vaste parc près de chez moi. Comme j'ai eu la bonne idée de le faire un glacial jour d'hiver, je suis complètement frigorifié. Je resserre en frissonant les pans de mon long manteau blanc, renoue ma grosse écharpe d'une main tremblante malgré mes épais gants de laine et la fourre aussitôt dans ma large poche.

J'observe les alentours, eux aussi touchés par le gel. Ils sont magnifiques. J'ai beau détester la neige, les paysages hivernaux me font fondre. Tout est gelé, prend des teintes bleues, blanches presques transparentes, d'une pureté incroyable. De légers cristaux de gel sont accrochés aux branches des arbres, et tintent lorsque je passe en dessous. La neige tombe en flocons mousseux, recouvre tout d'une fourrure blanche. Des stalactites pendent aux dossiers des bancs, et des passants s'amusent à les casser d'un coup sec.

Le gravier glacé crisse sous les semelles de mes épaisses bottes de cuir. Je m'apprête à amorcer un virage quand une forme noire me percute avec violence. Je tombe à la renverse et porte une main que je passe dans mes cheveux blonds pendant que l'autre s'éloigne. Je lui lance, passablement énervé:

-Ne t'excuse pas surtout!

Il se retourne et son manteau noir vole derrière lui comme les ailes d'un corbeau. Il me répond dans un grognement:

-Désolé...

Puis il reprend sa marche d'un pas rapide sans même m'accorder un regard. Intrigué par son comportement peu amène, je lui cours après. Arrivé à son niveau, je remarque qu'il n'est habillé que de noir, comme la couleur de ses cheveux. Un vrai ninja! Je lui demande d'un ton léger:

-Tu t'appelles comment?

Il tourne la tête vers moi et suis soudainement frappé par la beauté de ses yeux rouges. Rouge passion... Il me répond d'un ton sec -il n'a pas l'air commode, celui-là!-

-Pourquoi je te le dirais?

Je rétorque sans faire mine de prendre en compte sa réponse:

-Moi, c'est Fye D. Flowright, mais tu peux m'appeler Fye!

Il m'ignore totalement. Je reprends:

-Et toi, comme tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom, je vais t'appeler Mr Ninja!

Là, je récupère toute son attention! Il avale de travers sa salive et me dévisage d'un air interloqué. Il serre le poing -je remarque alors sa peau couleur caramel-, le brandit et me lance en détournant son merveilleux regard:

-T'as pas intêret!

Je souris d'un air angélique tout en pensant que mon pressentiment de toute à l'heure n'était peut-être pas si mauvais et que l'hiver était finalement la saison idéale pour faire de nouvelles rencontres. Je sens qu'il va être très interessant à taquiner...

* * *

Et voilà, ce mini-mini OS est terminé! Je laisse votre imagination fertile penser éventuellement à une suite! Je vous dis à bientôt, et pour toute remarque, c'est l'encadré juste en bas!


	4. Sea

Bonjour à tous! Et... Tada! Voici mon nouvel OS, qui sera l'avant-dernier de ce recueil! Je suis en pleine écriture d'une autre fiction à chapitres (aussi du KuroFye), et à laquelle je consacre presque toute mon imagination, donc j'ai décidé qu'il n'y aurait que 5 OS dans ce recueil!

Bref, parlons en de cet OS... Je trouve que j'ai fait Fye et Kurogane très OOC, surtout Fye en fait... Mais bon, on va dire que c'est la chaleur qui lui fait cet effet! ... Bon, OK, je n'ai aucune excuse... Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même! D'ailleurs, je me suis assez amusée à l'écrire! Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer:** Mes deux persos adorés (et les autres) ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement... #vapleurertouteseuledanssoncoin#

* * *

Une mer d'un bleu presque transparent, un sable ocre et fin... Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona jouaient dans les vagues, pendant que Fye les regardait de la plage. Allongé sur sa serviette blanche, il essayait de rester à l'abri du soleil écrasant, mais la pauvre tache d'ombre que lui octroyait son parasol jaune canari ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Étant né dans un monde où la neige tombait sans interruption, il n'était pas habitué au soleil et le détestait. Mais, pourtant, la plage avait ses bons côtés, comme celui de voir les enfants heureux ou encore Kurogane torse nu... STOP! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser? Il n'avait absolument pas songé que Kurogane était très appétissant en maillot de bain! Quoique... Vu le nombre de filles qui lui tournaient autour, il n'était apparemment pas le seul à avoir cet avis...

Lui, c'était plus les garçons, de préférence dragueurs et stupides, qu'il attirait en masse. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, et il ne comptait même plus le nombre de propositions qu'il avait refusées. Il soupira. Tous les hommes ne pouvaient pas être comme Kurogane... Il reprit sa contemplation silencieuse de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

Kurogane... Le ninja était magnifique, avec son torse large et musclé couleur caramel, son short noir et rouge, ses cheveux aile de corbeau dressés en piques et surtout ses yeux... Il faisait une véritable fixation sur ses yeux. D'un rouge comme un rubis de la couleur la plus pure. Dès qu'il les regardait, il avait l'impression de plonger dans un lac de lave en fusion. Ces yeux le sondaient jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Il grogna intérieurement quand une des greluches qui tournait autour du ninja se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire goguenard quand Kurogane la repoussa avec un dégoût évident.

-Fye-san? Pourquoi souriez-vous?

Il tourna la tête d'un mouvement vif pour découvrir Shaolan qui le regardait avec un air innocent.

-Pour rien... éluda t-il la question. Mais sinon, Shaolan-kun, tu n'es pas avec Sakura-chan et Mokona?

-Non, la Princesse m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher une glace et j'en ai profité pour vous demander si vous en vouliez une aussi, Kurogane-san et vous.

-Eh bien... Je n'ai pas faim, mais tu peux aller demander à Kuro-toutou, je pense qu'il acceptera! lui répondit t-il.

Il vit donc avec amusement Shaolan trottiner jusqu'à Kurogane et faire grincer des dents les harpies qui virent un gamin s'approcher de celui qu'elles convoitaient depuis tout à l'heure avec une facilité déconcertante. D'après ce qu'aperçut Fye, le ninja avait accepté la proposition de Shaolan. Ce dernier se dirigea donc vers un marchant ambulant qui passait non loin de là.

Le magicien reporta son attention sur Kurogane qui avait apparemment décidé de le rejoindre, car il avait pressé le pas en regardant dans sa direction. Fye lui adressa un petit signe de la main ainsi qu'un sourire, ce qui lui valut des œillades courroucées de la part des filles. Kurogane se laissa tomber à côté dans lui dans un soupir. Kurogane détourna son regard et, les joues rouges, dit à Fye:

-Fye je... j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire...

Le susnommé releva la tête pour dévisager le profil de Kurogane. Est-ce qu'il... Non! Il se faisait sûrement des idées... C'est à ce moment que Shaolan décida de revenir, brisant le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes.

-Tenez, Kurogane-san!

Il lui tendit le cornet et partit presque en courant vers Sakura qui lui faisait de grands signes. Fye allait demander au ninja ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire, mais les jeunes filles qui gravitaient autour de Kurogane quelques minutes auparavant s'octroyèrent la permission de revenir en caquetant près du japonais.

Fye sentit l'agacement s'emparer de lui et fit quelque chose qu'il ne serait jamais permis en temps normal : il se pencha vers la glace de Kurogane et la lécha dans un geste sensuel, tout en fixant la bande de filles dans les yeux. Ce mouvement eut l'effet escompté; elles se figèrent, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues en murmurant des commentaires déçus.

Quand il pivota pour observer l'expression du ninja. Celle-ci dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Sa peau avait désormais la même teinte rubis que ses yeux et il esquissait une moue choquée. Fye eut un grand sourire, puis lança d'une voix douce:

-Que voulais-tu me dire, Kuro-chan? Maintenant, nous sommes tranquilles...

Il le vit sursauter puis cligner deux ou trois fois des yeux avant de se décider à parler.

-Je...

Il continua dans un chuchotement presque inaudible. Fye crut avoir mal entendu quand le japonais prononça:

-... t'aime.

Fye le fixa dans le blanc des yeux, avec un mélange d'espoir et de désir. Au vu du regard que lui renvoya Kurogane, parfait reflet du sien, il s'approcha avec une lenteur toute calculée des lèvres du ninja pour y déposer un baiser papillon. Et, tandis que son aimé passait un bras hésitant autour de sa taille, il glissa à son oreille:

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Kuro-sama...

* * *

Ah, moi et les happy end... En tout cas, si vous voulez dire ou faire quoi que ce soit (ex: frapper l'auteur (pas d'insultes, SVP!, lui laisser une critique ou autres) c'est le cadre en bas!


	5. Eyes

Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée d'être en retard, mais ma connexion Internet a planté et je n'ai pas pu me connecter durant quelques jours! Toutes mes excuses! Cet OS est le dernier de ce recueil, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!

**Disclamer: **Kurogane et Fye ne sont pas à moi, de même que tout le reste sauf le scénario et les phrases!

* * *

Tes yeux étaient de la couleur du ciel un jour d'été.

D'un bleu azur, dans lequel on se noyait facilement.

Des yeux d'une douleur infinie.

La première chose qui m'avait fait remarquer que ton sourire était faux, c'était tes yeux. Quand tu souriais, ces derniers ne le faisaient pas. Ils contenaient au contraire un chagrin immense.

Tes yeux m'ensorcelaient, emprisonnaient mon esprit aussi solidement qu'une myriade de chaînes en métal fermées par d'innobrables cadenas. Leur couleur saphir m'hypnotisait, et je pouvais passer des heures à observer danser les douces lueurs qui s'y reflétaient...

Tu étais un excellent menteur. Les gens te voyaient comme un boute-en-train, toujours joyeux et souriant. Mais moi, j'avais remarqué qu'au fond de toi tu cachais des sentiments bien plus sombres. La plupart de temps, c'était de la tristesse. Mais j'y ai parfois surpris un dégoût intense, ou encore de la haine brûlante qui me fit instinctivement reculer. Même si à l'époque, je ne savais pas contre qui elle était dirigée...

J'étais furieux quand je l'ai appris. Tu n'accordais donc aucune valeur à ta vie! Je n'ai compris qu'à ce moment-là que c'était ce que tes yeux clamaient depuis depuis le début. Puis tu as perdu ton deuxième oeil.

Je crois que mon coeur a éclaté en morceaux de verre quand tu t'es réveillé en vampire et que tu m'as salué d'un "Bonjour, Kurogane!". Tu souriais en me fixant avec une colère à peine dissimulée.

Tu me fixais de cet oeil devenu unique, bleu glacier, et cet échange me toucha aussi sûrement qu'une épée que l'on m'aurait plantée en plein coeur. Et là aussi, la blessure ne se refermera sans doute pas...

L'épisode avec Ashura fut terrible. Ton oeil ne reflétait plus que le néant. Il était sans vie, presque sans couleur, mort.

Mais, après notre passage au Japon, ton regard se radoucit et je pus constater qu'il était magnifique quand tu étais vraiment heureux et apaisé. Et tu l'étais de plus souvent.

Ce qui m'a poussé à te dire ça, une nuit d'été, je ne saurais dire ce que c'était. Toujours est-il que je l'ai fait, et que je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de me suicider la seconde d'après. Mais ton expression, à ce moment là, m'a tout fait oublier. Et ma conscience est partie s'exiler au fin fond de l'Alaska quand tu me répliqua d'une voix douce que toi aussi, tu m'aimais. Avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Et l'éclat de tes yeux, à cet instant précis, était la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé! Je suis émue... #partvidersaboîtedemouchoirs# Snif... Bref, on se voit bientôt!


End file.
